In aeronautics and aeronautical engineering, camber comprises an asymmetry between an upper surface and a lower surface of an airfoil. A camber of an airfoil can be defined by a camber line, which is the curve that is halfway between the upper surface and the lower surface of the airfoil. Camber is generally an important contributing factor determining a stall speed of an aircraft. A change in a camber of an airfoil can change a stall speed of an aircraft.